


Why you make me take that shit?

by Angeltommos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, High School AU, Idiot!Zayn, M/M, Top!Zayn, Twink!Louis, Uni AU, Young!Louis, bottom!Louis, hurt!louis, older!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltommos/pseuds/Angeltommos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by greyflutterfly</p><p>"Prompt if you're still taking :) what about something where Zayn knows he got Louis twisted around his little finger, because he knows that Louis loves him, and will do anything for him. ~ To bad Zayn uses his charm for the wrong things when it comes to Louis. But Louis' to in love to even notice. So they might have sex (w/ pliant and bottom Louis.) You decide if it'll end good or bad or whatever you'd like. Just want some sad and angsty things in it :)) notice me when it's up (if you do it)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why you make me take that shit?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS GONNA HURT TO WRITE, I KNOW IT. I DIDN'T PUT SMUT IN THIS BECAUSE I'M A LAZY BITCH WHO FEELS LIKE IT WOULD BE WRONG TO PUT IT IN, AND I COULDN'T FIND A GOOD SPOT OR TIME LIKE IN THE FIC TO ADD IT, VERY SORRY, BABIES. I ALSO FEEL LIKE I FAILED AT WRITIN THIS AND GOING WITH THE PROMPT BUT I DID TRY MY VERY BEST AND I'M SAD CAUSE OF THIS STORY. ENJOY!! <333
> 
> Title from: Wait For Life- Emile Haynie ft. Lana Del Rey

Louis saw this coming. Honestly. How could a older male like Zayn, who is in uni, Wanna be with a Senior. Louis was helpless. No friends, and now seeing as Zayn was never really a boyfriend, no relationship. The hard thing was that Louis still loved him. A lot. Even after Zayn used him and talked bad about him to his friends. Louis didn't know what to do anymore. 

(Flashbacks)

Louis smiled as he laid his head on Zayn's chest and snuggled him. Sex with Zayn is the best. Zayn didn't hold him this time, didn't wrap his arms around him like he used to. Didn't kiss his head and praise him. Just laid there, Louis's head on his chest. He rose a small, dainty finger and drew a heart on his chest. He knew Zayn wasn't into him, **but he was still so happy, Still so in love**. He pressed the middle of the invisible heart gently. As if he was turning on the love. Zayn watched him and bit his lip as Louis nuzzled his head under his chin. Seeing Louis happy, seeing that he was happy even when Zayn was cold to him. Made Zayn's heart hurt a bit. He didn't do love, He didn't do anything like this. And Louis is making him change his mind. Louis is making Zayn want to date him. But, this is all sex, and Louis is to young for Zayn. 

At school is where it happened. Where Louis came early, seeing as the bus was early and Louis was excited to see Zayn. He stood behind his boyfriend and listened. Listened as he spit remark after remark about Louis. About how he's too clingy and too happy. But, Louis wasn't shocked. He was more sad because Zayn hadn't noticed him yet. Because  **he was still so happy, Still so in love.** Liam looked at Louis and his eyes widened and Zayn turned around slowly. Louis's cheeks were red, from the cold and the intense stare Zayn gave him. Louis hugged him gently and smiled. "Hi! I missed you!" He said and Zayn grunted in response. Louis pulled away and bit his lip, smiling. Why is Louis so pretty? He's making this super hard for Zayn to not love him. 

The day Zayn left Louis officially was when they were in the park, snow was falling, making Louis look like an angel. He was bundled up, ear muffs on, along with a matching black scarf and black gloves. His pea coat hugged his curves perfectly. Zayn is so fucked. They walked quietly together through the park, Louis shyly holding his hand. "Lou" Zayn breathed and Louis looked up at him, smiling. Even when Zayn let go of his hand **.** "I think we should see other people" He said gently and Louis's life shattered. "W-what?" He whispered and Zayn heaved a sigh. "Louis, I'm breaking up with" He said more bluntly and Louis winced at the tone, shying away from his gaze. "I see" He whimpered. "I understand, Zayn" He started. "I love you, and I'll leave you alone from now on" He promised and kissed his cheek with his cold, pink glossed lips and walked away, Leaving Zayn in the park, watching his little Louis walk away. Sad thing was that, Now Zayn was **in love.**

(End flashback)

Zayn was just as a wreck, he didn't know what to do with himself. Not having Louis around was tough. He didn't have anyone to help him study, or help with laundry and cleaning the flat. He was lonesome. And now Zayn realized that he was in love. In love with the boy he probably couldn't get back. As he exited his last class, he said his farewells to his 3 friends and got into his car, sighing softly. He began to drive, driving until he cursed at himself for not only being an idiot, but for sitting in front of Louis's high school. He used to do this, before he had the courage to ask Louis out and use him. He used to watch him, admiring him. He didn't know why he thought about using him, not only for attention but for fucking sex. Zayn tugged his hair and watched as Louis came out the school with his head down. He got out and walked around his car, going straight to him. He took hold of his wrist, which drew a gasp from his ex (ex? Zayn is feeling) Louis looked up at Zayn and bit his wobbling lip. "What do you want, Zayn? Here to use me again?" He asked and began to walk, Zayn following after. "No, I wanna talk" He said gently and Louis stopped, turning around. "Talk? So after not only breaking my heart, but also using me for a good 4 months, now you wanna talk?" He said angrily and Zayn listened quietly. "Zayn, you hurt me. And it's funny cause you're not hurt by it. So, why should I waste my breath speaking to you when you won't take it to heart. You won't think about it." He turned around and left, Leaving Zayn to stand there. Alone. 

The day Zayn went to Louis's house, was the day Zayn thought about it. Actually sat on his couch and thought. Thought that Louis made him happy, made him strong. He made Zayn go to uni everyday so he could get a job as a musician, so he could be successful. It was Louis who kept him clean from drugs, Louis who kept his apartment clean for him. Louis is the one who helped him ace his finals and get into the damn music school. It was all Louis. And Zayn took that for granted. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the blonde girl, known as Lottie. "How can I help you?" She asked, clearly knowing who Zayn is. "I need to see Louis" He pleaded and Lottie rolled her blue eyes. "He's at the mall, with friends" She said and Zayn sighed. "Can you tell him I came?" He asked and Lottie pretended to think. "No." She shut the door. That was it. Zayn was rejected, By Lottie, who used to cherish him for making Louis happy. He used to make Louis happy. That word hurt his stomach. _Used to._ As in not anymore. 

Zayn sees Louis around town. Sees him with family or friends, Mostly friends. Sees him laughing and smiling, sees him hugging and holding onto them. He knows they make him happy. He knows that they want Louis happy, want Louis to hold onto them. Zayn didn't want any of that. He wanted sex. He sighed and looked away, going back to making coffee and serving it. He saw Louis and his friends enter, Louis's gaze lingering on him. And- holy shit he waved. Zayn smiled, genuine and waved back. Louis's eyes lit up for a bit, and then dulled when he remembered, looking away from him. Zayn's heart was crushed, Like Louis's the night in the park. 

Zayn needed Louis. He couldn't take it anymore. Not being with Louis was pure hell. He couldn't focus on anything, he didn't have a little Louis clinging to his back while he studied. He didn't have a little Louis giggling into his mouth as they fucked in the shower, or on the couch. Nor did he have Louis screaming his name in the morning, after class and at night. He missed him. Missed the times they shared, missed when Louis would draw little hearts on his chest and poke them. Because the last time he did it, it turned on. The love for Louis is on. And it's real. He fixed his leather jacket, picking his jukebox up as well (He spent loads on it, if it doesn't work, he's selling it and selling himself to Louis) He turned on Thinking Out Loud, knowing Louis just adored that song. He lifted it up once he turned it up loud enough and waited, snow falling freely. Louis furrowed his brows and stood up from the dinner table, excusing himself. He opened the front door and stepped out, watching his ex. Zayn's face was red, due to the cold and the fact that he ran his ass over to Louis's house. Zayn set the radio down and watched Louis go back inside. He teared up and almost gave up, until Louis came back in his coat and boots, coming over to him. Zayn wrapped his arms tightly around him and pulled him close, Louis hugging him just as tight. "God, I'm so sorry" He whispered. "I used you and I shouldn't have and my life has been hell without you and I need you back" He whimpered and Louis pulled away. "Draw a heart" He whispered to Louis, Louis looking confused as he stared up at him. "Draw a heart on my chest, I wanna see if it works" He whispered and Louis nodded, drawing a small heart on the part of exposed chest, poking it. "I love you" He whispered to Louis and Louis lit up like a Christmas tree. "I love you so much and I won't ever betray you again" He said and the small boy kissed him hard, making Zayn wrap his arms around his waist and hold him close. And that's how their story ends. Kissing in the snow until Jay told them to come inside, Zayn never stopped saying sorry and yeah, maybe they fucked. Every where in his room. 


End file.
